White
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: Hm, decided to call it White. Just read it.


Distant Memories 

A/N: Oh, hello there! It's me again, call me with whatever name you wish… hm, I was hoping this would be a one-shot but… I think it shouldn't be one. Yuya needs to know who she is too, don't you think?

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh!

-

After 3 years… 

Kyo walked casually, approaching her and Kyoshiro. She couldn't help but let her tears fall down her already red cheeks. Her legs wanted to move but she was afraid it was an illusion so she waited… waited for the right moment.

"It's been a while…" he said, smirking.

"KYO!" she shouted happily as she hugged him. He smiled at her, he wasn't really returning the hug but he knew she knew what she meant to him. Yuya smiled and cried happy tears. Her hold on him tightens as he finally hugged her back, lifting her body from the ground. He pulled her up so that their eyes could meet after those 3 years. She smiled more as Kyo brought his lips to meet hers.

"Kyo!" Kyoshiro sighed happily. 'Thank goodness Sakuya was right!'

Their lips part and Yuya was breathless. Kyo smirked as he let her down slowly. He turned to Kyoshiro. "I would've killed you if you took her before me…" Kyo said with a hint of humor.

"I wouldn't! Plus, I have Sakuya and a soon-to-be born child!" Kyoshiro told him happily although he was backing away.

"Sakuya-san is pregnant!" Yuya asked, surprised.

"…Yeah, didn't I tell you before this?" Kyoshiro scratched his head and asked a mental question to Kyo who in return, shook his head.

"I'm surprised!" Yuya huffed.

Kyoshiro shook his head. "It's not my fault, it's your fault for not staying at one place!" Kyoshiro took out something from his gi. It was a letter. "Remember this? This was the letter you asked me to keep, saying you wanted to die because Kyo's dead…"

Kyo turned to Yuya and raised his brows. "You wanted to die?"

"SHUT UP! IT'S YOUR FAULT TO BEGIN WITH! YOU DUMB DEMON!" Yuya shouted at him, blushing. She couldn't believe that Kyo now knew that she nearly killed herself because of his death. If it weren't for a reminder of him, she would be six feet under by now…

Yes… 3 years ago after his death…

_1604_…

"Kyo… Kyo… Kyo…" she sobbed out as she was writing a letter. Her writing was smudged because of her tears. It's been nearly a week after his death. "I want to see you again…"

The letter was now finished. She folded it and got up from the low table to give the letter to Kyoshiro. She was staying at a place Kyoshiro and Sakuya took her in. It was a small house.

She got out of her room and proceeded to find Kyoshiro. He was busy with planting herbs while Sakuya was doing the laundry. Yuya smiled softly at Sakuya's back when she was passing by the garden. She was busy hanging clothes. Yuya sighed as she walked slowly to the other small garden.

After she got there, Kyoshiro was busy plucking bad grass. She advanced slowly, not wanting to surprise him that she was up and ready to die. "Kyo…shiro…"

He turned around and smiled. "Yuya-san! How are you feeling?"

Yuya didn't answer. She just forced the letter to his hands. "Please."

"Yuya-san?"

Yuya ran away from him before he could react. She knew, there was no turning back this time. This time, she would succeed. The last time she tried to kill herself was when they were still at the Mibu lands. She wanted to jump from the cliff everyone was on but unluckily; she tried to commit suicide in front of skillful warriors and a seer. Sakuya saw this and stopped her before she tried. She still jumped anyway but everyone reacted and Shinrei reacted the fastest despite his injuries. He nearly fell too but he was saved, along with her…

"Now, they won't be able to stop me!" Yuya murmured victory as she reached another cliff, which by her eyes was very high up. She looked down and trembled. "I must do this!"

"NO! Don't do it!" a voice interrupted her. Yuya, annoyed, looked to her left to see a guy and a girl. The guy was going to fall anytime. "Please! Don't! I want you to stay!"

"Please be happy, Yui…" and the guy jumped from the ledge. Yuya gasped in horror.

"NO!" Yui ran to look down from the ledge. She shook her head as she saw the bloody body below. "KYO!"

Yuya was shocked.

"Kyo…" Yuya fell down on her knees. Wordless.

"_Please be happy, Yuya."_

"Kyo…"

…She decided. She must be happy; she must TRY and be happy.

_Present_…

"Yuya?" Kyo was above her. His gaze, softening. Yuya smiled at him as he wiped her tears. "I'm sorry…"

"No… it's not you…" Yuya touched his cheek. "I'm happy."

Kyo was confused of course but he wouldn't wait for her to settle down. It was of course her first time… but yeah, he wanted both him and her enjoying it. So he began his dance with her. A dance filled with love, lust and longing…

…

"…Kyo."

"Yeah?"

"I would have regretted it if I chose to die…" she murmured.

"Very much."

Yuya kissed his neck. "I missed you… you know that, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then…" Yuya looked up at him. "Why didn't you…?"

"It's Tenro's fault. Blame that dog…" Kyo pulled her closed to him. She was still too small for him but nevertheless she was his. His own. "You've grown into a fine woman-girl these three years… although your breasts still need my attention…"

"Shut up… I've given everything to you…"

"Everything…" Kyo repeated.

"…Yes. Everything."

Kyo chuckled. "Not quite."

Yuya looked at him questioningly. "Eh?"

"…Not until we know who abandoned you, until then… it's not everything." Kyo looked down at her flushed face. "Your parents… Who they are… I've made up my mind to find them for you."

"Why? What if I don't want to meet them? They abandoned me, Kyo…" Yuya murmured. Her eyes were now stung with tears. "What do you mean by this, Kyo?"

"…I met Nozomu somewhere… maybe in my dreams… he told me that when he took you in, he saw your past."

"What?"

"It wasn't clear since you're a baby, but your mother… gave you that name, not him. We don't know where they are now but… I will find them."

Yuya pushed him away from her. "I don't want to meet them."

Kyo shot her a glare, his eyes digging into hers. "I want to."

"Why? Did you change?" Yuya questioned with venom.

"Can't believe we're fighting… you must meet them, Nozomu begged me to do so, I don't want to turn down a dead person's request."

"Kyo… but, what if they really don't want me? Seeing me will only hurt them."

Kyo offered his hand to her. "Oh, they won't."

Yuya took his hand and gripped it tightly.

"I'm sure."

-

A/N: I shamelessly, no, accidentally wrote the another one, with almost the same plot but then i saw this one and decided to go with it. The other one is called White and focuses more on hatred. This one focuses on pain. If you wanna see the other one, just review.


End file.
